


Focus

by Sunshine27



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: #newtina, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine27/pseuds/Sunshine27
Summary: “This is a game called Focus. You must focus on driving and pay attention to your surroundings. I am going to make it a little hard but you will enjoy it.”





	Focus

**[Modern AU]**

Tina and Newt walk out of the movie hand in hand. They both talked excitedly about their favorite parts of the movie as they walked to their car. A true gentleman, Newt opened the door for Tina before she slipped in the driver side. 

Newt looked at Tina and said that he had a game that he thought up during the movie. Tina raised her eyebrows in wonder as her thoughts swirled with possibilities.  _ What is this game? Was she going to enjoy it?  _

“This is a game called Focus. You must focus on driving and pay attention to your surroundings. I am going to make it a little hard but you will enjoy it.” Newt said with delight. 

Tina looked at him with curiosity. She started the car and drove out of the mall. As she turned onto the main road, Newt took out his wand and used it to lift her skirt up. He leaned his hand over and slowly slid his hand into her panties. Tina’s breath caught in her throat as she choked on a gasp of surprise. She hadn’t expected him to get to business so quickly. 

“Focus, my love.” Newt leaned over and whispered calmly into her neck sending a shiver down her spine. Tina felt his hand reach her clit and gasped. Tina knew then exactly what Newt was going to do. He started circling her pearl with his finger and Tina moaned softly. 

“So, what was your favorite part of the movie?” Newt said nonchalantly. Tina groaned with pleasure as Newt circled his fingers steadily and Tina squirmed trying hard not to let the delightful feeling get the best of her. She didn’t have the chance to answer since she was too busy focusing on the road and not getting them killed. To make matters worse, Newt slid his finger through her wet lips and into her heat and she let out a gasp. She was trying her best to not allow any cars to realize what was going on next to them but she couldn’t help it. 

“You are doing very well at focusing.” Newt retorted sarcastically as he curls his finger rhythmically. Tina continues to struggle with keeping a straight face and she lets out a moan when the pleasure starts to become unbearable. She resorts to biting on her finger to give her something to do, carefully decelerating. 

Newt notices and replies “You are slowing down, remember you need to focus.”  Before she can release her pleasure, Newt slides out and starts to circle her clit once again gradually speeding up. Tina now doesn’t know what to do with herself. Her whole body starts to shake with pleasure. 

“Oh, Newt” Tina gasps loudly all the while making sure she kept her eyes on the road. 

Newt kept swirling his fingers until she was right on the edge of her climax and asked her to spread her legs wider, inserting two fingers and curling them up. Tina grabbed at Newt’s hand and squealed like a mouse. Her breathing came in gasps as she hit her climax.

Newt retreated his hand and tasted his fingers.  “A sweet taste, my love.” 

Tina just smirked as she calmed down and continued to drive home. 

“I give you a C-” Newt said as Tina slapped him in the arm. 

“I didn’t get us killed did I? I deserve better than that.” Tina whined. 

“Fine. B- and that is my final grade. You had a hard time focusing and that was the whole point of the game.” Newt said with finality.

“I can live with that.” They both giggled with love.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [@ballofsunshine27](https://www.ballofsunshine27.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. Leave a comment with your thoughts. Enjoy reading! :)


End file.
